


One Day

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gabriel lives!, Post Season 5, Slight AU on how, Some fluff if you squint, There are definitely feels here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: The apocalypse has ended, but it raises questions about your future with Gabriel.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a follower celebration on Tumblr. My prompts were: Gabriel / Ice / Blue
> 
> The poem Gabriel quotes is “Fire and Ice,” by Robert Frost.

“How do you think the world will end?”  Your question cut through the silence, catching Gabriel off  guard.  The hand that had been tracing idle patterns along your back stilled and the steady heartbeat you’d been listening to through his chest picked up an extra beat as he unconsciously held you closer to him.  

 

“Is this really what you want to talk about?” He asked.  His tone came out a little flat, but it was a sore subject after all.  The problem was, you couldn’t stop thinking about the apocalypse, not with how close the world had come to ending, not with how close _your_ world had come to crashing down around you when Gabriel had gone head-to-head with Lucifer.  

 

Lucky for you both, that blade had been a fraction of an inch off target and you had arrived in time to help him.

 

“ _Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I’ve tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire…_ ”

 

As he spoke, his fingers skimmed along your waistband before gliding up your stomach.  A snap had your bra vanishing, and his hand closed over your breast.  His thumb brushed lightly over your nipple, teasing it to a taut nub and sending pleasure fluttering out from beneath his touch down deep within your stomach.  

 

“What do you say we light our own fire,” he purred.  

 

Unfortunately, you were carrying a bone deep weariness these days that often prevented you from doing just that.

 

“I’m sorry, Gabe.  Not tonight,” you apologized, feeling the guilt immediately well up as you, once again, turned him down.  Despite the fact it wasn’t your fault, and that you were recovering from your own contributions to keep the world as it was before Lucifer was freed, you couldn’t help but feel like you were somehow less than what he deserved.  

 

“It’s ok, sweetheart,” he reassured, moving his arm back around your waist as he went back to just cuddling.  “You need to rest.”

 

He had been so good about it.  Of course, if he wasn’t you probably would have been next in line at an attempted stabbing, but the kindness and unfailing patience seemed so at odds with not only the concept of what he was, but what you couldn’t help but feel thrumming through his being.

 

You closed your eyes, getting lost in the way his grace flowed from him into you.  It reached so deep these days to the point where you couldn’t tell where he ended and you began.  You could almost see it behind your eyelids, golden tendrils intertwined with a wispy blue, the latter of which seemed so fragile in comparison that it held a more ethereal quality.  

 

“Just so you know, quoting Robert Frost at me, while impressive, does not qualify as an actual

answer,” you informed him.  He sighed, no doubt hoping his distraction would have proven effective and saved him from an actual conversation.  

 

“Ice,” he answered after a few moments.  “I think when the end really does come, it will be because no one cares anymore.”  

 

“If you’re still here, then someone will always care.”  You believed this more than anything after all he’d done to protect you and still try to help the Winchester’s stop the apocalypse.

 

“Don’t put all your money on me, kid.  I just happened to have a reason to this time,” he informed you, a familiar, apathetic undercurrent hardening his words.  It was nothing but bravado, a shield to hide how vulnerable and exposed he felt, especially with you.  Knowing that didn’t stop the anxiety from bursting in your chest as you thought about how uncertain the future really was.  

 

You hoped he’d always have a reason, considering you’d tied your soul to him for eternity in order to save his life.  

 

He must have sensed your fear, and he blurted, “Oh shit, sugar, I - I didn’t mean –”

 

“It’s fine, Gabe,” you broke in.  “I’m not stupid.  I knew you were asking me to save you… not to be with you forever.”  

 

No matter how true it was, no matter how many times you reminded yourself who he was, it didn’t stop your throat from closing over every time you thought about the likelihood that one day he would leave you.

 

“It’s not you,” he insisted, pleading with you to understand.  “You are the reason, y/n, _the_ reason I intervened, because the thought of a world without you…” his breath hitched and he inhaled deeply, gathering himself. “I love you, I really do, I just…”

 

“Loved them as well,” you finished for him.

 

Kali.  Lucifer.  God.  At this point it was a toss up as to whom exactly was responsible for his shattered trust and inability to fully commit.

 

A heavy silence settled between you.  His arms remained tight around you, though you weren’t sure who he was trying to comfort more: you or himself.   

 

“It’s ok,” you assured, placing a kiss on his jaw.  “I love you, too.  That’s all that matters.”

 

“No,” he disagreed, his hand seeking out the back of your head as he began to stroke your hair.  “ _You’re_ all that matters, and one day, I’m going to be able to show you that.”

 

You smiled, your heart blossoming with joy.  Gabriel may have been a smooth talker and used deceit to his advantage, but he never made you a promise he wasn’t certain he could keep.


End file.
